The Real World,The Ninja World Or The Under-World?
by HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe
Summary: Charlene and Ann are kidnapped and taken in to a different world,the ninja world!
1. Halloween kidnapping

_**hi guys welcome to my first chapter of 'The real world,The ninja world or The under-world!hope u enjoy!**_

_**I don't own any naruto/shippuden characters,programs,films/movies or songs.**_

* * *

Hello people my name is Charlene Bratton (but most people call me char for short),I'm 17 but I'm really tall so I kinda look like I'm in my early 20s,i have blue eyes and long,strait brown hair that goes down to my butt so I always have it in a high ponytail. I wonder why they call it a ponytail?Any ho I'm most likely to be seen wearing a white,red,blue or black tank top,dark blue or black boot-cut or skinny jeans and black plimsolls.

I live in england with my dad,my little brother Lewis (12) and sisters Jenna (8),Abigale(15) and Hannah(19) (my mum died giving birth to Jenna *sob,sob*).

Anyways its Halloween,Hannah is at her B F's house(as she near enough lives there),my dad,Jenna, Lewis and Abigale are at a hp(Halloween party) so I kind of have the house to my self. Kind of because my dad doesn't like the idea of me house-sitting on my own so I invited my friend Ann Keenan to come over.

Ann's hair similar to mine but blond,wavy and a bit longer,she shorter than me,Ann has green eyes,she wears lots of pink and purple tops(purples cool but pink isn't!)black jeans or leggings and dolly shoes(shes major girl,i look like a complete boy compared to her!) and just like a blond everything goes in one ear and then comes out the other,expect music and ALL anime(she has spent hundreds of pounds on manga books and plushies(her parents are super rich))!

Its tradition for Ann to come to mine,watch horror then a com then another horror film and then have a sleepover. But this year is different...

It is raining,me and Ann had crap loads of popcorn so we started to watch the first horror film of the night 'scream' then some one knocked on the door. ITS FREACKING POURING DOWN WITH RAIN AND KIDS ARE STILL TRICK OR TREATING?!

''Ann,pause it for a minute,I'll be right back,''

''OK,BOSS!'' Ann salutes me as I pick up the bowl of sweets for the kids by our feet.

I open the door and say as I always do ''Happy Hallowe-'' lighting strikes then I see the face and in my shock I drop the bowl of sweets,''S-S-S-Sasori...''

''hello,Charlene,''Sasori smirks then I gulp(I've got a bad felling about this)and then in his non-emotional voice of his he says ''I'm going to borrow you and Ann,if you both don't mind.''

I THINK THE EARTH JUST STOPED TURNING!A MURDER TURNED UP ON MINE OF ALL PEOPLES DOOR STEPS AND WANTS TO 'BORROW' ME AND MY BEST FRIEND, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS HAPPENING!

To quote Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter 'BLOODY HELL!'

''hey char,what takin-''me and Sasori turn to her and just like me she froze at the sight of Sasori.

''S-S-S-Sasori...'' Ann barely manging to speak at the sear-sight of him. MAN,me and Ann are a lot alike(except I was top of my year at school and Ann was one of the bottom of the year)!

''Now girls,please come with me or I **will** be back with help.'' Man how can Sas(short for Sasori) say something like that so calmly?oh yeah, I remember why,HES A FREACKING MURDER!

''what kind of help,Deidara,Hidan and Kakuzu?'' i ask timidly

A slow smirk creeps on his face''I was just going to get Itachi,''his smirks getting bigger and its freaking me out majority''but after what you said,I might bring all 4 here,and if you still refuse you will be killed for knowing the ninja world is real.''

I major sweat-drop _way to go me!I'm so proud of myself!_

''so Ann and Charlene,are you willing to come with me or will I have to get brute force to get you to come?''

Ann gulps and whimpered ''where?''

Sas looks right in to my eyes-right in them- paralyzing me ''the world of the ninjas...''then sas looks away. Yah I'm not paralyzed anymore.

I look at Ann and wonder what shes thinking. _I'm actually serious,i really what to know what shes thinking right now!_

* * *

_Ann's P.O.V._

I'm really scared,i don't want to leave no matter how sexy Sas looks all wet from the rain!As I look over to Char I wonder what shes thinking right now!_Damn I wish that I could read minds so much right now. _oh well maybe its not my destiny to be psychic,maybe my destiny is to so with Sas to the ninja world. If devil fruits were real I wonder if you could eat two and have both powers,i would have the gum gum fruit and the whisper whisper fruit. Now that would be awesome!

* * *

_Sasori's P.O.V._

This is really boring. I'm going to get Itachi. That will speed things up a lot.

* * *

_Charlene's P.O.V._

After my mini staring contest with Ann I turn to Sas and he's gone. Typical. Oh well I pick up the sweets with the help of Ann,then we continue 'scream',man that mask creeps me out!After that finishes we put on 'dinner for schmucks' and we laugh so much our voices started to crack so I went to get some drinks for us and normally I would go to the fridge a get 2 bottles/cans of drink without the assistance of light,but this isn't a normal night. There is someone in my kitchen.

I can't see the face but as I reached for the light switch the mysterious stranger says ''don't,there is no need for light,this will be over shortly,''

I know that voice but I cant place a name and face to it. Then there was a flash of red and that is all I remember...

* * *

_Ann's P.O.V._

How long does it take to get a couple cans of coke out the fridge?*THUND*What the hell was that?I go to the kitchen and Char is on the floor out cold and there is a tall man in the darkness.

There was a flash of red then I started getting dizzy then the rest of the night is just black.

* * *

_Itachi's P.O.V._

''That was easier than expected,Sasori,''

''Yes it was,now lets get these girls to head-quarters before we get in trouble with leader-sama.''

I pick up Charlene and Sasori picks up Ann and we carry them as Deidara would say bridal style. Deidara's an idiot.*sigh*_I wonder why anyone likes him._

* * *

_Sasori's P.O.V._

I'm stuck carrying Ann,she's a lot heavier than she looks.''Itachi,''

''hm''

''how roughly long is it until they wake up?''

''12 hours,''

''it takes 5 hours to get back to the head-quarters so we have plenty of time.''

''Okay.''

* * *

**hoped you liked it**

**please review**

**later *salute*!**


	2. what the hell happened last night?

_****__**hey guys here is the next chap,enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Charlene's P.O.V.**_

When I wake up me and Ann are in a weird dark room and Ann's still asleep,theres something on the door so I go up to it and its a letter?holy crap its from Hidan,i can tell by the first sentence. tut tut Hidan,learn to control you're swearing!

Anyways it says 'hey bitches,you're in the fucking Akatsuki hideout,fuck yeah!'you have to love Hidan's swearing, 'well as soon as you bitches are both up ring the fucking old shitty bell by the fucking door.

Hidan~'

he didn't write the ~(i don't know what is called,i just thought id add it for fun!) but you've gotta love Hidan!I'm bored on my own so I jump on Ann to wake her up.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHARLENE!"oh no,shes really pissed(i can tell because she only calls me Charlene when shes introducing me to someone or shes going to kill someone,since theres no one around I'm going to put my money on the second one).

As I give her the letter Hidan wrote,then her eyes go wide and her mouth drops with a 'w.t.f' face and then she does a little giggle(her giggle is SSOOOOOOOO girly,shes girlier than Deidara and Deidara's girlier than freaking Sakura!) then she looks at me like with a 'WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE AT THE FUCKING AKATSUKI HIDE-OUT!' look on her face.

I'm bored of silence "I wonder how they got us here,"

"me to,all I remember is a flash of red in your kitchen."

"red~,red~,red~...ITACHI!"

"THAT BASTERD!"

A few minutes pass as we sit/lay there in silence

"so shall I ring ze belle yonder?" I say with my weird Italian accent. I love my Italian accent. Its so fun and random!

"shall you may," Ann replays in her posh English accent. We love our accents!

So I get up and walks across ze roome and pick up ze belle "cover ze ears." just before I start to ring ze belle ring VERY LOUD!

"Wow,that was really quiet,i don't think they heard you,maybe you should try again a bit louder" Ann can be very sarcastic.

"you think?" I say with equally as much sarcasm as I put down the bell and then go to sit down on the mat where I woke up.

"yes,un"

"YOU'RE NOT DEIDARA AND IM ALREADY SITTING DOWN BITCH!"

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HIDAN,GODDAMMIT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO,FUCK YOU,YOU SHITTY BITCH!"

then all the Akatsuki's come through the door and stare at us and then we sit there in silence.

"hello Charlene and Ann," Pein's extreme calmness freaks me out "please come with us." .

"fuck yeah!" everyone(even Pein) glares at Hidan for2 seconds but it fells like 2,000,000,000.

I gulp "so why are we here?" I don't know which one I'm asking,i just hope for a response from one of them.

Then Konan steps forward then she nods at Pein then he nods back then Konan starts walking towards us then she looks at the rest of the Akatsuki's then for what ever reason they all apart from Pein,turn around,leave then the room closing the door behind them "its okay girls,we have all been watching you both for a while now and believe you girls are strong enough to become Akatsuki's if you want,we will not force you to become Akatsuki's if you don't want to. The choice is yours. Before we continue,do you girls have any questions?"

"why us?why out of the billions,scratch that trillions of people you pick us?"

"17 years ago the Akatsuki kidnapped nonidentical twin girls that had exceptionally high chakra that had the potential to become as the rest of th Akatsuki." Pein says emotionlessly from the corner of the room "then when the girls were 1 month old one night there was a disturbance outside so everyone went to see what was going on but there was nothing and when we all came back..."

Pein looked over at Konan "the twin girls were gone and we believe you girls are the twins. If one of you stay the other one has to stay too. Please choose carefully,we'll be outside while you both decide."and with that they both walked out of the room and the door.

We sat there in silence what could have been 2 seconds to 2 hours,maybe even a day. "So what are we going to do?" We both that said at the exactly the same time. "I don't have a clue!" Once again at the exactly the same time. Weirder and weirder each second.

Was happens next is even more weird.

Tobi runs in laughing/screaming like a maniac(because that's what he is!) with a drenched Hidan and Deidara chasing him.

* * *

**Emotions/expressions:**

Tobi- wetting himself,not sure if its laughter or he's scared he is going to get murdered,probably both.

Deidara- PISSED AS HELL!

Hidan- PISSED AS HELL while sharing colorful swear words.

Me and Ann- CONFUSED AS HELL!

* * *

Me and Ann are just watching them run around in circles,as we look at each other we just start laughing like were nuts.

Then for some strange reason,Tobi trips causing Hidan to jump on top of him to stop him getting up I assume as Deidara looks at us with a 's.t.f.u' face that just makes us laugh more and before I know it I'm crying with laughter and I wonder if Ann is crying to...

* * *

Ann P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL DID TOBI DO TO PISS HIDAN AND DEIDARA SO MUCH AND GET THEM SOAKING WET!

* * *

Hidan and Deidara's P.O.V

kill Tobi...kill,kill KILL TOBI!

* * *

Tobi's P.O.V

I shouldn't have put that bucket of icy water on top of that door...

* * *

**_hey guys,hoped you liked it,please review~_**

**_see you later~!_**


	3. life with the akatsuki

_**yo yo people!i dont own any naruto characters! on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Okay what ever Tobi did must have been really bad,man I really want to stay just to find out what Tobi did to Deidara and Hidan...

* * *

**XXX-TIME PASS-XXX**

* * *

Okay me and Ann have been here for 2 days now,(yes we decided to stay but it didn't take long to decide,I don't miss my family that much and I don't think Ann does either) but Hidan has threatened to kill us around...around...I've lost count(¬.¬)but its got to be over 20 already (seriously Hidan!over 20 death threats in 2 DAYS!) but after every threat someone slapped him on the back of the head!

However...

Hidan has tried to kill me and Ann around 23 times...

SERIOUSLY HIDAN!

But every time he tries to get us another Akatsuki member protects us by either dragging him from his spot(Kakazu,Kisame,Deidara and sometimes Konan),jumps in the way and tackles him(Pein and Konan),just tells us he's behind us(Itachi and Tobi) or uses us as puppets to block the attack(Sasori).

Now that me and Ann are here,life without them wouldn't be the same.

Oh yeah I found out that Tobi but a bucket of icy water on top of a door and then Deidara and Hidan came into the room together and both got soaked because it was a very big bucket. Good thing it was Hidan and Deidara and not Pein...

That would have been very very bad...

anyway Pein and Konan talked to us and said that we need to start to think about who we want as our sensei's,I've talked to Ann about it and were thinking about Konan,Itachi or maybe Kisame.

"Char,Char,Char,Ea- I mean what ever planet this is to Char?" Ann looks at me as Im deep in thought.

"hm?"

" .very important."

" ideas what its about?"

"nope."

we talk a little more then when we enter Pein and Konan's room/office door we knock "enter." a male and familiar voice greets the knock.

When open the door we are greeted by Konan(small smile),Pein and Itachi(nod). Pein clears his throat then I notice two sheets of papers on the table in front of him "have you both decided on who you want for your sensei's"

me and Ann looked at each other and she cleared her throat to speak "we have talked,and we don't mind anyone expect Hidan or Tobi."

"okay, very well, Charlene's sensei will be Itachi and Ann's sensei will be Kakuzu. Now the next thing we need to discuss,your names." okay me and Ann are both confused,i can see it in her eyes "you both need to have your names changed when your sent to villages to spy, here are some pre-approved names for you both." holding out the pieces of paper with lists of Japanese names to us. I see one I like; Yuki

* * *

_Ann P.O.V._

* * *

I found one like; Yumi. "got one get,girls?" Konan asks so nicely

"yes," we both answer at near enough the same time

"so," this time its Itachi, Pein looks at Charlene.

"Yuki,"then they all look at me signaling me to speak.

"Yumi,"

"you will be non-identical twins and your clan is the Kon, its a old clan that is very uncommon and rare that comes from a non ninja village that is now dead. that is all,you both may go."

once we're out of the room and close the door we go to the main room "so, what was that about,un?"

"sensei's and names for missions."

"so lets here them,un,"

"I'm Yumi,"

"Yuki,"

"clan?"

"i think it was Kon,"

"yeah,it was."

"and sensei's?"

"Itachi,"

"Kakuzu."

"why not me,hn?"

"Pein chose for us."

" I don't how were gonna get used to our new names,char,ideas anyone?"

"how about I alternate between the two,un?"

"that would be really cool,"

"yeah,thanks Deidei,"

"did you just call me 'Deidei' Yuki?"

"yeah I- I see what you did there!"

"nice one Deidei,"

"DON'T YOU START TOO,UN!"

and just like that me and char are rolling on the floor laughing our heads off. We were laughing for about 5 whole minutes and by the time we have finished mine and chars cheeks are soaked from the tears and I notice Kisame is laughing at us and then Kakazu walks over to me "so Im your sensei,"

"yep,when does training start?"

"tomorrow, I doubt that I'll go easy on you. oh and Charlene, message from Itachi, training tomorrow and you have no chance of him going easy on you."

"okay I didn't expect him to,"

"i didn't expect you to go easy on me either."

"Ann,Charlene,please come out here please," Konan calls from the door "I've got something for you both," so she leads us to our room and closes the door and pulls out some clothes out of a bag "here are some of my old clothes for your training,and I've also got something else to show you,"she pulls two Akatsuki cloaks out of the bag "for your missions with other Akatsuki,you two will a spy team,can you try them on now to see if we need to make alterations,please."

they fitted me and char pretty good but a bit big but that fine because we're still growing.

* * *

The rest of the highlights:

Hidan threatened us again 6 times

Hidan tried to kill us another 3 times,baka

we went to bed early because of training

and that about it.

* * *

_**hope you liked the life in the akatsuki!**_


End file.
